Missions
The objective of the game is to progress through the missions. The missions are usually indicated by flashing lights. Scores for hitting things related to missions are much higher during that mission. For example, the bicycle target is usually 1,500 points, but during the bicycle mission the target is worth 100,000 points. Accomplishing a mission will add a disk to the cryptex under the main playing area. 1. Bicycle. Hit all three drop targets in front of the bicycle to accomplish the first mission. 2. Accelerator. Activate the green accelerators by passing by them three times and then hit the ball through the acceleration path past the pink and green flashing lights and spinners into the blue circle. 3. Arbalest. Light the lights on each side of the arbalest pocket. Then fire the ball into the pocket. This starts the arbalest game under the upper right playing area. Knock down the four targets and then hit the ball up into the chute to complete this mission. 4. Cannon. Activate the cannon by striking the three cannon targets and shooting the ball into the cannon ramp. The ball will roll into the cannon where it is fired up to the labyrinth, immediately starting the Multiball mission . . . 5. Multiball. Three red lights will appear in the playing area (as shown in the picture on this page). Rolling the ball over these within 10 seconds will release an extra ball onto the board for a total of up to 4 balls. The mission is accomplished even if only one extra ball is released, which can be done by letting the ball drop past the upper flippers from the labyrinth exit ramp. This is helpful in accomplishing the next mission . . . 6. Cryptex. The cryptex (or cipher) in the upper right playing area lights. Solve the cryptex by running the ball over all the lit characters on the table. As the ball passes over a character, a dial on the cryptex rotates to that character. After you run over all of the characters on the table, the cryptex is solved. Use the multiball to knock out any lights below the flippers (see Cryptex for more hints on solving this mission). 7. Multi Barrel Gun. Light the red lights on each side of the multi-barrel gun pocket near the green accelerators, then fire the ball into the multi-barrel gun pocket four times. In full table view you will see the gun on the left side of the table "fire". 8. Helicopter. Light all three slots under the funnel, hit the entrance to the wheel, and then use the wheel to get the ball into the funnel (may also be able to use the hammer, but it could be that the funnel has to be turning at the time, so the wheel's barrier still needs to be down). If you are in full table view you will see the helicopter at the top left of the table start to spin. 9. Tank. '''Knock down the barrier to the crane by hitting it 3 times. The labyrinth then changes form from pins to levers. Now use the crane (cannon might work too at this point) to lift the ball up to the labyrinth. The ball falls through the levers into one of the three bins. Then additional balls are released from the top of the labyrinth, winding their way down to the remaining two bins. When all three bins are lit, the balls are released for multiball, which is helpful for the next mission . . . 10. '''Flying Machine. With the lower cryptex fully revealed, hit all 9 of the symbols that light up on the table. The dials of the cryptex will rotate to whatever lit character the ball rolls over. Use the multiball to knock out any lights below the flippers (see Cryptex for tips on solving this mission). After solving the cryptex, you get a multi-ball similar to after the cannon mission where balls come out of the red lights in the lower playing area and you get another cryptex to solve (maybe only 5 lights this time?). After you solve the second cryptex, the flying machine glides over the playing board. The missions then start over with the bicycle. Full 10 mission video playthrough demonstration :